


Of Fear and Venom

by Cat_Moonstream



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moonstream/pseuds/Cat_Moonstream
Summary: This is a collection of Banecrow interactions that may or may not be interconnected. All can be found on fear-toxin-addict.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Bane, Scarecrow/Bane
Kudos: 9





	1. A Deal In Darkness

“You’ll have to forgive me, I’m not prone to trusting people, even business partners.” Jonathan sat in a dark room, the only light provided being a weak lamp on his desk, angled slightly towards his guest. The occasional flash of lightning followed by deep rumbles that slightly rattled the three massive windows behind him would provide some extra light, revealing the tall, terrifying man. His hands were steepled in front of his face, slightly tilted up to properly view the man sitting across from him.

“Of course. I have heard stories and done my research on the Rogues before coming to Gotham. Deals often tend to go...sour. But you do keep those of whom you trust close, if I recall.” Bane tilted his head down, the chair beneath him seeming quite pitiful compared to his stature. He had removed his mask as a show of good faith towards the infamous Scarecrow, but it seems even that gesture was not enough.

“Yes, Edward may be annoying but he’s never lied to me, never betrayed me. Nor has Jervis, although he forgets things from time to time. Which is worse, riddles or absent-mindedness, I do not know, but I certainly do welcome the stimulating intellectual conversations we have. A curious thing, how most of the Rogues were brilliant doctors in the past. Speaking of which, despite being in Gotham and Arkham for nearly three years now, most of us  _ still _ don’t know much about you.”

“If this will give you the much needed trust you seek, then I shall tell you. I grew up in Peña Duro, a prison in Santa Prisca, serving out a sentence for my absent father. The other inmates have taught me all I know, from academics, to military strategy, to combat and, what you’ll find most interesting, chemistry. I was experimented on with a drug known as venom, weak though it was, and I managed to escape using it. I reverse engineered the drug in Mexico and came back with an army and took over the prison. It is now my property and home, and where much of my Venom is still manufactured.”

Jonathan was still, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, and a slight leaning forward. Bane knew he had the man’s attention, after all he had shared with him something that none of the others, at least that he was aware of, knew. Now, to truly gain his trust.

“You must understand, I am a man that treasures loyalty and bravery. I believe that humans are molded through conflict, whether it is person vs person, vs nature, vs society, or vs themself. For me, I hold person vs themself in the highest of regards, after all, that is where true growth can be seen. The conquering of one’s own fears, to choose the option of fight instead of flight, as running away only forces us to become paralyzed and unchanging, stagnant. Fight the fear, and move forward. One of my fears, of which I currently fight, is losing my destiny to the Batman.”

Oh what a chance, what a shot to tell this man who was obsessed with bringing people to their knees using their own fears against them, Bane’s own worst nightmare. If this didn’t gain him Jon’s trust, then nothing would.

“Atychiphobia, fear of failure.” Jon was practically bursting from excitement, although the only show of it was the twisted smile on his face and the dark light in his eyes. This man confessed a fear to him. And he didn’t even have to ask. Of course he could be lying, but something told Jonathan he wasn’t. There were slight beads of sweat forming on Bane, he knew what was at stake here and he risked it all. It wasn’t often that Jonathan worked with really anyone, even goons and thugs. But a business partner handling his toxin? Unheard of. But Jon needed money, and while selling his fear toxin as a psychoactive drug on the street was good money, he could only rake in so much by himself. But Bane had a whole network, it was the perfect opportunity. Jonathan could provide the supply, Bane could direct it where it needed to go.

The two had danced around the idea, subtle droppings of hints between one another of a partnership such as this, but it was Jonathan, fresh out of Arkham again with only the abandoned house at the edge of Gotham and a couple bucks stashed away, who had approached directly of the deal. And Bane wanted it. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he rather liked the strange, lanky man that was obsessed with fear and Halloween. He was amusing, but also very intriguing. The other Rogues were easy to figure out. Joker? Wanted chaos. Freeze? His wife back. Ivy? To heal nature. Even the ones that were seemingly more complex, were simple after talking to them. Croc just wanted to live his life without being stereotyped or forced into mercenary work. Riddler just wanted Batman’s attention. Tetch wanted to fall in love or transport himself to Alice in Wonderland. Zsasz wants the kill, and Harley wants to fill the empty hole in her heart. But Jonathan? One could say he just wanted to spread fear, but there had to be purpose. Was it revenge? No, he had gotten his revenge already, although not complete. To bring the Batman to his knees? No, he had done it before, although temporarily, and why would he want to be subtle about developing fear toxin this time? Jonathan’s true motives were a mystery to Bane, and that’s part of what made the grumpy man so intriguing. 

Perhaps Bane did have an ulterior motive to this deal. He would get to know and understand the infamous Scarecrow, and perhaps, he would let the Jonathan get to know him. Sure Bane knew how to charm people, but he had his walls, his secrets. He didn’t like people knowing his business, as it could make him vulnerable. Yet even now, with this budding partnership, he found his past being revealed quite easily. Was it fear? Maybe, but of what? Yet another ulterior motive, to discover his own fears via Jonathan and his toxin, and then perhaps Bane could beat them and grow even further.

And what of Jonathan? Of course there was money to gain, but he could feel himself suppressing something around Bane. Amazingly he was taller than Jonathan, standing at six foot eight, two inches taller than Jon. To say that he was muscular was an understatement; this man could crush Jon’s skull between, well, nearly any set of body part. Jon let his eyes wander a tad bit, from the deep brown of Bane’s eyes, to his broad chest, down to where his massive, ungloved hand lay ever so gently on the table. Jon briefly wondered as to how calloused they were, before his eyes wandered lower. Bane had to sit sideways as he couldn’t even fit his legs properly in between the chair and the desk without being too far into the shadows. 

Jon’s eyes snapped back up to meet Bane’s, everything occurring in second. He figured it out, that suppression. While he didn’t normally find himself this quickly interested in another person, his mind seemed to obsess over Bane’s character, his past, his mind and body and oh, his  _ fear _ . How Jon would love to figure out just what could make this man scream, although it his true fear reaction may be more along the lines of crying instead. But he had to admit, the working through fears, becoming better  _ because _ of them...oh this was going to be a partnership made in heaven. Venom, the sweetest of substances that Jon found himself desperately wanting to try, if only to see if he could be physically stronger, and fear toxin, something that Bane would no doubt enjoy, if only to become psychologically stronger. Jon had to press his fingers harder together to stop himself from shaking in anticipation of what was to come.

A flash of lightning, and the whole house rumbled in the thunder, the light flickering before going out, pulling the two from their individual thoughts. Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, steadying himself. He extended his hand into the darkness, its outline only just visible.

“It seems we have a deal.” Bane smiled, then shook his hand as another flash of lightning lit the room, shaking the entire house again.

“I look forward to working with you.”


	2. So What If It's Basic?

The man had to duck to get into any doorway, being stupid tall and thick made all of his entrances, well,  _ entrances _ . Heads turn to see. Most think he’s some WWE wrestler or MMA fighter or  _ something _ , the latter being the most correct. It was always surprising that no one figures out that he’s  _ Bane _ . Some have suggested it to him, others think he’s too tall or too short, not buff enough or too buff. It was surprisingly easy for him to pass as normal, and it was a relief.

The residents in the Wonderbucks all turned their heads towards him briefly, and then went back to what they were doing. He stood at least 3 feet away from the person in front of him in the line, as he was always afraid of making them feel as if he was too close. It was funny how size seemed to work. A kid could stand next to an adult and they wouldn’t notice, but someone taller they could sense and feel as if their personal space was invaded, even if the tall person was a foot or two away.

He got to the front of the line, and the girl at the cash register had to crane her neck up to look at him. She seemed in awe, then asked for his order.

“I’ll have a large hot chocolate and a bagel. Eduardo.” Sure, it was a very basic drink, hell not even a  _ coffee _ of some sort, but Wonderbucks had  _ great _ hot chocolate. As Bane picked up his order and began to look for a seat, he noticed a tall, skinny man tucked away in one of the corner booths, bent over a book. Bane smiled, and strode towards his colleague.

The light from the windows that cast onto his book was suddenly obscured, and Jonathan looked up. He’ll admit, he nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw the smiling face of Bane. staring down at him.

“Jesus, why would you do that? I’m trying to read.”

“No hello?” Jonathan waved his hand dismissively, but chuckled to show its teasing intention. Bane laughed, and sat down opposite of Jonathan, who closed the book and set it to the side. He was good with not needing bookmarks, often able to pick up exactly where he left off. He could help but smile, somewhat comforted by the fact that he was not the only one who made a large Wonderbucks drink look small in their hands.

“You know, if we get seen together people may become suspicious.”

“My dear doctor, if these people cannot recognize even  _ me _ , then I think we are safe.” Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh at that. “What have you ordered?”

Jonathan’s face almost immediately heated up as he glanced at his half-empty cup, clearly showing something that he wouldn’t be caught dead with among his men or the other Rogues. “I-uh, I got...heh, okay, don’t judge me for this, but it’s a pumpkin spice frappe.”

Bane laughed, then took the lid off of his cup before Jonathan could properly get mad. “I thought I was the only one who enjoyed a good basic drink! Hot chocolate, and,” he pulled a bag from his pocket, adding a pinch of the contents in, “some cayenne for kick!”

Jonathan chuckled at the situation. He took Bane for more of an energy drink type of guy, maybe espresso or something high in caffeine, not hot chocolate. He could at least see others thinking something pumpkin spice or black coffee for himself, but not necessarily a frilly frappe. Two terrifying men, with silly little indulgences.

“I’m going to be real honest, I’m not sure about that.” Bane raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Then he leaned forward, and gently pushed the drink towards Jon, his smile and eyes challenging him to drink it. Jon sighed, then gave it a quick sip. It has physically hot, but the taste...actually wasn’t that bad.

The surprise must’ve showed because Bane gave a laugh and leaned back. “See? I know what I’m doing! Spicy foods are excellent, and sweet  _ and _ spicy foods are the best!”

“I’ll have to remember that the next time I come here.” Jonathan gently smiled, pushing the drink back. His face wasn’t used to all of the laughing and smiling, but for some reason, it came naturally to him. He watched as Bane took a drink, and then began explaining a funny incident at “work”. The way he laughed shook his entire body, and his smile crinkled his eyes in a way that was quite adorable to Jon. One would never know that such a jovial, happy man led a life of being a crime boss, one of the top drug runners in the northeast. 

His eyes seemed to twinkle with stars in the dark brown, like the night sky down on the farm in Georgia. Jon had escaped staring up into the heavens nearly every night back then, dreaming of being space pirate or going adventuring halfway across the world beneath that sky. Of course, life is never what you dream, and instead it had led him here to Gotham, where the stars didn’t shine in the night.  _ It’s because they’re here, in his eyes _ . Jonathan’s laugh at the antics of Bane’s henchmen faded quickly and he looked away, trying to hide the blush his own thoughts had caused.

“Are you ok? Did I perhaps say something that offended you?” Bane asked, his voice growing quiet and gentle. It was soothing to Jon’s ears.

“Er, no. My apologizes, I was just...listening and an embarrassing thought, nevermind, please continue.” Bane hesitated, then spoke.

“It is alright. The story ends the way you’d expect it to, her wife of course scolded her for bringing the pot brownies instead. You know, thoughts can sometimes be intrusive, and perhaps are not something you wish to hear. I’ve learned to ignore the ones that would do me harm, but to hold the ones that are simple observations, or are positive, and examine them to understand them. I find out a lot about myself that way. And if you ever need someone to talk to,” Bane was tempted to reach out and put his hand over Jonathan’s, but instead opted to gently brush his fingers against his, “you can always call me.”

Jonathan stared down at their hands, then smiled gently, his eyes lidded. “Thank you, I...I appreciate the offer, but it’s quite difficult for me to...reach out. You can understand, hopefully.”

Bane smiled and nodded. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy, but at least he could say that  _ he _ had made the great and mighty Scarecrow laugh and smile, that he could turn the hardness of Jon’s gorgeous blue eyes from ice to water, a soothing water like the bright blue ocean that would lap gently onto the beach on Santa Prisca. 

Jon’s defenses were back up, Bane could tell from the way he was more stiff and rigid than he was while listening to the story. A part of him desperately wanted to bring back the ease and relaxed Jon, who had rested his head on his hand and would ever so slightly hint at the southern accent he worked so hard to hide. Bane’s phone buzzed, and he looked at it, a shipment disagreement was happening down at the docks. Since it was broad daylight, no one could draw guns and they were at a stalemate.

“I do apologize, but I have to be going. Business. It was very nice getting to talk with you. We should...do this again sometime.” 

Jonathan smiled and nodded. “Yes, I think I would like that.”

Bane gave one last smile, then waved and turned. He decided he had yet another goal. He would tell all the stories he needed to, make him laugh as hard as he needed to, but Bane would fully hear Jonathan’s deep southern drawl at least once during their time working together.


	3. Paint Balls and Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jervis and Edward help Jonathan work through some issues...with violence.

There was a sudden roar of anger, then the smashing of glass, the solid thunk of kicking followed by screams of frustration and pain. Jervis sipped his tea while continuing to read the paper, and Edward was fiddling with a puzzle box that he had made. Jonathan stormed out from his laboratory, heading straight for the fridge. He opened it, grumbled, then closed it. The pantry was next, but insteading of closing it gently, the door was slammed shut with a hiss.

“You left it on the coffee table here.” Edward called, not bothering to look up from his work.

“I take it there’s trouble in Halloweentown?” Jervis asked, instinctively scooting to one side of the couch. Jonathan growled as he grabbed the bag of dark chocolate squares, and grumpily collapsed onto the couch with his feet on the edge, chocolates on his stomach, and face as sour as ever.

"Now here's the puzzle, what _is_ the thing wrong in Halloween- oh damnit- town?" Edward's puzzle shifted incorrectly, and he placed it onto the coffee table to fix later. Jervis flipped the paper down, revealing a wicked smile on his face. The two leaned towards Jonathan, their mischievous smiles making Jonathan curl up even more than he was, gently falling onto the arm of the couch. He loved his friends, he really did, but sometimes they could only irritate him.

"Is it toxin formula? Can't figure something out?"

"No no Eddie, he wouldn't behave so childishly if it were that."

"Ooo, perhaps it's the Batman? Is he ruining plans?"

"Or perhaps it's a certain... _arrangement_. Has granny revealed himself a wolf?"

"Oh ho ho, if Bane is trying to take advant-"

"He's _fine._ I'm _fine._ I just need to _think_." Jonathan shifted into a sitting position, and the two other Rogues were reminded of how thin and spider-like their friend was.

"So it _is_ Bane! At least in some capacity." Edward smiled smugly as Jonathan slowly turned to give him a face that said something along the lines of _I will murder you in your sleep_.

"Oh Edward, you think too _logically_ ." Jervis took a sip of tea, then returned the cup to the coffee table before continuing. "Jonny boy here said that Bane was _fine_ . Now, is he fine, or is he _fine_ , eh, Jon?"

Jervis had barely finished before Jonathan swung a pillow down onto his face, smothering the poor man who began to kick and squirm. "Watch the tea, the _tea_ , Jon-hmmphhmmph!"

Edward reached out and shifted the tea to the other side of the table, then got up and opened a chest nearby on the floor. Jonathan froze as the squeak of the hinges. "Oh no, no you-"

A paintball smacked Jon right in the ass, and he immediately straightened up with a howl of pain. Jervis rolled onto the ground with the pillow, then swung, smacking it into Jon's stomach. He doubled over, hissing, then lept off the couch towards Edward. Edward yelped and dodged, a paintball being let loose and splattering against the already well painted ceiling.

Jon's smile was wicked as he reached into the bin, pulling out his own paintball gun, then letting loose a spray towards Edward. The two dodged and chased, and Jervis quickly rushed over to the chest, grabbing his paintball gun to join in the fun.

Eventually Edward ended up behind a flipped over chair, Jon behind the island in the kitchen area, and Jervis peeking over the drop floor to the living room area.

"So Jon, in all seriousness, is it Bane?" Jervis asked, firing a ball at Edward, who yelped as it got his ankle. He quickly flipped another chair for added defense against Jervis's direction.

"Yes and no. I'm... _distracted._ I...I can't get my work done because I'm second guessing myself." Jon shot a ball knocking Jervis's top hot off. Jervis gave a shout of disapproval.

" _You're_ the psychologist. What's running through your head and _why_?" Edward shot a paintball at Jonathan's exposed hand, but he pulled back just in time so that it caught his gun instead.

"I just...it has to be _perfect_. I...fuck."

"There it is!"

"I...I want it to be superior, and I want it to be _perfect, impressive._ I...I want _him_ to be impressed." Two balls whizzed in Jon's direction as the other Rogues gave him a shout of celebration at Jon's realization. Now to get him to find the true ending to the thought.

"So you want to impress him, just like how I wanted to impress my sweet Alice-" two shots from Jon and Edward whizzed by Jervis's head, "oh stop it, I'm not ashamed! I had a crush! I went after her! So I did it wrong, I've learned that now! The next time-" a string of open fire "fine fine!"

"Pause." Jonathan stood, and the others straightened up too. "Jervis, are you suggesting that…"

"We're _both_ suggesting it. You're an open book Crane, at least to us. You're more lost in thought since that night."

"That's not a _sign,_ " Jon whined, but Jervis quickly interrupted.

"Maybe not, but you won't stop talking about things _related_ to Bane. So it stands to reason, within some capacity, you like him."

Jon looked down, sighing. They were right, and he knew it. He'd known it since coffee but as always, deny deny denied it. For all of his book smarts, he had little knowledge as to implementing the behaviors to gain friends, let alone to court another person. On paper? Easy and understandable. For real? Simply not something Jon could seem to properly comprehend. He'd always had bad luck with relationships, sometimes it was the person he chose, most of the time it was his self-sabotaging nature. With friends. With lovers. With himself.

"I...even if...I just...I can't. I'm no good, for anyone really, and especially for him. He's such a happy man, and he has his life worked out. Plus, I'm sure he's already-"

"Taken? Nope. Checked his social medias out, he's not taken. And Jonathan, you _are_ good enough. _More than good enough_."

"Edward, you don't understand, people like that, hell even people like you guys, you, you don't-"

"Jonathan Keeny Crane, I swear if you say that we don't need you I'm going to do a deep dive and fully brainwash you!" Jervis marched up to Jonathan, pointing a finger into his face. "You _are_ good enough, and _nothing_ has to do with whether or not we _need_ you. _Needing_ is not a part of the equation!"

"Exactly! If we needed you Jon, we'd be _using_ you. We _want_ you to be our friend. So just...just go for it! Go for _him!_ Indulge! Go for what you _want!_ "

Jonathan could feel tears pricking at his eyes, his mind was fighting itself. One part knew this to be true. The other insisted it was not.

"That's easy for _you_ to say! You _always_ go for what you want, it's _easy_ for you!"

"Easy?!" Edward slammed his hand onto the counter. "Do you think my life is _easy?!_ You think it's _easy_ to always, constantly have to pursue what I want, hell the things I _need_ ? I work myself to the _bone!_ I always feel like I'm six feet under crawling my way out of this _pit_ that life's dealt me! _Easy!_ I get nervous and I worry that it's not going to work, that what I do is going to _fail every. Fucking. Time._ I _don't_ get what I want Crane. This? This warehouse? You and Jervis? You're the _only_ situation in which I have gotten _what. I. Want_.

"But I don't stop. I _never_ stop. Because the _second_ I stop, is the _second_ that I lose everything I already have because that's how the _world works._ I leave no room for error, I leave no room for doubt or second guessing because if I did then I...I would...I would…

"Look. Jonathan. The world is cruel. _You_ have to make it better, otherwise it will be miserable. Trust me, I know. Be _selfish_. Make your toxin, over and over and over again if you have to, eventually he'll see how smart and wonderful and not-insane you are! And then you can be the most powerful couple in Gotham!"

Jonathan smiled gently at Edward. "Thank you, for the advice, even if it did trail off at the end there. I...I can try."

"Huzzah! That's all we can ever do! Is try! Now excuse me as I fix my hat that you unceremoniously hit!" Jervis turned to the living room, and Edward pat Jonathan on the back before heading upstairs to shower and change clothes. Jonathan sighed and leaned against the island, fingers thrumming on his face.

Edward even if indirectly talking about himself to some extent, did have some good advice. Jonathan's phone buzzed and he looked at it. Bane had questions as to the toxin. Jon's heart skipped a beat and his face turned into a smile. Damnit, he really _did_ like Bane. But was it enough to overcome his anxiety?

After donning his scarecrow costume, Jonathan looked in the mirror. His visage was terrifying, and he smiled cruelly. Yes, yes he was good like this. He _was_ the _Scarecrow_ , afterall. The Scarecrow was good enough, _more_ than enough! A small voice pricked in his head. But what about Jonathan? It was a room for error, that voice. Jonathan ignored it as he swept out of his room, down the halls and stairs, across the warehouse-converted-into-house floor and out the door. Yes, the Scarecrow was the right one for the job, the _Scarecrow_ could win the favor of _Bane_. And win it, he would.


	4. Second Guesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane and Scarecrow go over some ideas

Win it he would not. Even the Scarecrow was not enough to overcome his very own fear of merely asking someone to meet at a place to talk with a potentially romantic connotation. Jon now understood the concept of "go for the ones you don't find super attractive" that would often be spoken amongst boys in high school. If Bane just weren't so...well,  _ Bane _ , then Jon would probably have an easier time asking him on a date.

But sadly it was not so, and even in the confidence of his costume he could feel a part of his mind falling down, down, down into the void as the monumental task of going for something that would bring him joy grew taller and taller and out of sight.

But the rest of his mind was focused on the here, on the now. On Bane manically scribbling on a chalkboard with his ideas for selling the two drugs, potentially together, potentially separate, on the possibility of combining them to form something new and special, on improvements that Jon could help with on Venom.

Jon had always imagined Bane to be organized, but this was the exact opposite. He figured this was a special case, unusual situation, as Bane's right hand woman was giving him the most confused look, which slowly turned into an eternal facepalm, eyes peeking out only on the occasion. Bane must've been quite stressed. To be quite honest though, Jon thought it was adorable, and fortunately was able to keep pace with the frantic behavior.

Bane was pleased to see this, as the thin man's eyes darted and calculated everything he pointed out. But his lieutenant was not able to keep pace, and clearly disappointed that Bane was doing  _ exactly _ what she told him not to do before Scarecrow arrived.

Bane had discussed his ideas in depth with Luan, and she suggested getting Crane involved since it was his toxin too. But as the hour ticked closer and closer to their meeting, Bane had found himself pacing and second guessing his plans.

"It must be good, perfect. He is a smart man, very smart, and I need to show him that I am of value intellectually, not just a bag of meat."

"Bane, I guarantee, the Scarecrow doesn't see you as a bag of meat. If he's a smart man, then he'll recognize your intellect as well."

"The Riddler is smart, yet he does not acknowledge this! And I am aware that the Scarecrow and Riddler are friends,"

"Bane,"

"The Riddler could've easily tricked Scarecrow into thinking that I'm not smart, or even the Batman!"

"Bane."

"What if by me fighting the Batman with my fists everyone thinks that I'm a dumb jock?"

"Bane!"

"What if that's what Jonathan thinks of me? What if-" A folded chair landed squarely across Bane's back and he stumbled forward, bracing himself on his desk.

"Get ahold of yourself! This man's got you runnin' circles in your head! Your need to be adequate for him is gonna make you  _ not _ be." Bane stood carefully wincing a little as the pain reacted, and then subsided. Only Luan was allowed to attack him in such a fashion, as only she had proven herself worthy through combat.

"Look, remember Carla? Or Tiana? Or Tracy? You're acting  _ just _ like how you did with them! You get flustered and then scatter brained, hopping to fast from one thing to the next, then backtracking, and second guessing yourself."

"My love life has no involvement in this."

"Eduardo."

"What?"

"What you do want from Jonathan?"

"I want to work with him and create-"

"No, that's the Scarecrow. Bane wants to work with the Scarecrow to create a criminal empire, yadda yadda yadda. But what does Eduardo want, from Jonathan?" Bane paused a moment, thinking. What  _ did _ he want?  _ Why _ was he flustered? The answer was simple: comfort. Bane groaned, then sat in his sturdy desk chair.

He felt at ease around Jonathan, he was no longer the scariest one in the room. It was nice, that he didn't have to put up that front of intimidation. He could just sit back and speak one on one, as equals. He felt himself and Jonathan equals, and he wanted Jonathan to see him as an equal as well, to be as comfortable and at ease with him as he was with Jon. To hear the southern drawl would mean that Bane has achieved just that. Jon had seemed relaxed at Wonderbucks, but was also defensive. Bane wanted him to be at ease the entire time. It would be a testament to himself, that  _ he _ could turn the  _ Scarecrow _ of all people  _ soft _ .

"I see now. I find myself at ease with him, and I want him to be at ease with me. It would make for a perfect working relationship, one that should last longer than any of the other Rogues." Luan curled her lips in and raised her eyebrows, but decided to go with it. Romance wasn't a new thing to Bane, but with a man...he had yet to figure that out. It was a journey she could hint him towards, but he would have to take himself. She only hoped that Jonathan was more experienced and would catch onto Bane's interest in him.

"Ok, so that's good. Now that we know what's going on in our head, it means that we can now plan ahead so that we  _ aren't _ flustered or overexcited when Jonathan comes over. Let's go over the plan, rehearse it so that it's simple and easy to follow." And they had, twice they had gone over it, all for everything to be thrown out the window.

But Jonathan seemed ok with it, and once Bane's spiel was over he made sure that Jon had no questions. Jonathan didn't respond, and Bane's heart began to sink.  _ Stupid stupid stupid! _ Why couldn't he just have gotten ahold of himself? Why did he have to get so excited? He could repress it with everyone else, why not him? He was a business partner after all, just like all of the others. So  _ why? _

Jonathan plucked the chalk from Bane's hand, and began to work on the chalkboard. Bane stepped back to watch, amazed at Jon's abilities. With a quickness that almost seemed like a wave of his hand, Jon had filled in the holes for an improved venom and a combination of their drugs for recreational use. He then turned to Bane, with lidded eyes and a faint smile on his face.

"I'm impressed, your chemistry is very good. Where did you learn it again?"

"Pena Dura, but I studied it further once I took it over and gained proper access to the internet."

"Well, you could've fooled me. Now, the marketing strategy. I trust you on this, as you handle people much better than I ever could. Put my toxin where you see will turn the most profit without being easily detected. As to this combination…" Jonathan turned back to the board, twirling the chalk in his fingers as he thought it over.

What a proposal, what an interesting idea! To combine the two in a fashion to help people  _ overcome _ fears, a strategy for a type of  _ exposure _ therapy, no. Jonathan smiled, oh Bane must've done his fair share of research. It was an idea Jonathan had proposed long ago in his teaching years.  _ Fear therapy _ .

The fear toxin to allow for exposure, the venom to give the person that feeling of confidence. One of venom's side effects was that it gave a person the confidence and feeling of power to do what needs to be done, and with a proper mixing of each, a person could slowly work to face and overcome their fears.

"I propose we do it as a private, black market therapy. It's risky, yes, but that way it can be controlled. What do you wish to call it?" Jonathan tapped the board and turned back to Bane. Jonathan's eyes were alight with a schadenfreude, and Bane matched his wicked smile with one of his own. "Fear Venom."

"I love it. I think this will be quite successful, thank you for letting me in on this. It's a good show of faith, and allows trust to build. Not many Rogues seek to build trust these days."

"Loyalty is Bane's top quality, that he has and searches for. All under his employ are loyal to him because of the trust he builds with us. Truly we're more of a family than a gang, and it's all thanks to the goodness of this man." Luan hooked her thumb towards Bane, who could now feel his cheeks flushing red. It was true, Bane took care of his people as they took care of him. It was just how he was. He glanced up to see Jonathan's eyes go soft as they locked with Bane's, a gentle smile gracing his narrow face. Bane could feel himself becoming excited, proud at this look. His chest puffed out slightly as he straightened up, returning the look.

"I have a strong feeling this partnership is going to work out quite well. I look forward to our next meeting." Jonathan gave a slight nod, and then turned to go. Bane led him back out and through the winding halls of the offices of the warehouse building, and waved goodbye to the man when he got into a taxi.

"Well, that was like the verbal version of that time in Florida." Luan elbowed Bane, winking at him.

"Ha ha, yes. I am happy that Jonathan could follow me, and supported my ideas. This will be an excellent partnership indeed."


End file.
